Ele
by Sweet Lie
Summary: Ele gostava de despir o seu casaco e ficar lá fora, quando estava frio ou a chover, ou ambas as coisas... [HG Tradução]


Disclaimer: Não é, nunca foi, e nunca será meu.

Tradução da fanfic _Him_ de _elemental-girl_.

* * *

**Ele**

Ele gostava de despir o seu casaco quando o ar estava gelado ou quando chovia, ou ambas as coisas. Ele ficava lá, sob o céu, desprotegido e só, mas estranhamente bonito em toda a sua solidão.

Ela nunca se juntava a ele. Ficava sempre dentro de casa e observava, porque alguém tinha de ter a certeza de que ele não se esquecia. Que não se esquecia de voltar para dentro, pois há demasiadas coisas que ele não pode nem consegue esquecer.

"Harry!"

Ele vira-se, o cabelo pegado ao rosto, os olhos calmos e sonolentos. A roupa está ensopada, e ele nunca pareceu tão sozinho, tão intocável e tão desastrosamente maravilhoso do que naquele momento. Então, sorri. Sorri para ela, e aí ela repara que assim está bem melhor.

Ela sorri em resposta e faz sinal com o dedo, convidando-o a entrar e a sair da chuva. Ele obedece e, uma vez dentro de casa, puxa-a para perto de si. Ele cheira à frescura da relva acabada de cortar, cheira a chuva; o aroma é denso e a deixa tonta. Ela dá um suspiro satisfeito, e pousa a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, sem se importar de se molhar. As mãos dele passam pelas suas costas e vão permanecer na sua cintura, segurando-a gentilmente; e eles ficam assim durante algum tempo.

* * *

"Tu conheces-me?"

A pergunta surpreende-a; ela não sabe ao certo como responder. Ela conhece-o? Ela não sabe qual a sua cor favorita. Se lhe perguntassem se sabia o que ele havia comido ao pequeno-almoço, ela teria de parar para pensar se ele teria sequer tomado o pequeno-almoço – mesmo que ele se sente com ela todas as manhãs – antes de dizer que não, ela não sabia.

Ela não sabe muito sobre os seus pais, nada comparado com o que Ron e Hermione sabem. Ela não sabe mais que vagos detalhes sobre a sua vida com os Dursley's. Ela nem tem assim tanta certeza do seu nome do meio.

No entanto… no entanto…

Ela sabe que ele adora ficar sentado perto da lareira enquanto neva lá fora, a beber algo quente, com ela aninhada nos seus braços. Ela sabe que, quando está zangado, ele grita e berra, e raios e trovões atravessam os seus olhos, e que veneno escorre de cada palavra prenunciada por ele.

Ela sabe que, secretamente, ele adora ser abraçado, principalmente como ela o faz; as costas viradas para si enquanto que uma mão o envolve, e a outra descansa no seu braço. Ela sabe que ele adora beijar o seu pescoço, onde pode sentir a pulsação aumentar de forma excêntrica, através do toque dos seus lábios.

Ela sabe que ele gosta de silêncios reconfortantes e de piadas animadas; ela sabe que ele ama para sempre pois nunca fora ensinado de outra forma.

Ela sabe que ele a ama.

E quando ela olha dentro daqueles olhos – olhos tão brilhantes, tão doces, tão lindos – ela sabe, que ele sabe, que ela sabe.

Por isso, ela não consegue evitar de rir antes de se beijarem, e suspirar à medida que os lábios dele formam um rasto de pequenos beijos suaves, tão suaves como penas, antes de colocar um beijo firme naquele ponto do seu pescoço.

Ela sente a sua pulsação aumentar. Ele sorri, os lábios provando a sua pele.

* * *

É tudo tão confuso! Mas ela compreende. Todavia há alturas em que ela desejava não ser tão compreensiva, para que assim pudesse gritar com ele, sem a sua consciência pesar, cada vez que ele ficasse assim.

Hermione chamava-lhe um dos 'estados de espírito do Harry', e cada vez que ela ouvia isso, tinha de lutar contra a vontade de bater na rapariga idiota.

Porque aquilo não era um estado de espírito. Um estado de espírito implica emoções e estas não estavam presentes no seu semblante. Ele está pálido e os seus olhos mortos. Ela quer fazer qualquer coisa, bater-lhe, abraçá-lo, gritar com ele, beijá-lo, matá-lo, _qualquer coisa_ para fazê-lo parar.

Mas não o faz, porque ela compreende que se ele não ficar assim por um tempo, se ele não permanecer tão apático (enquanto se culpa interiormente) e começar de novo, então tudo o que restará dele será a raiva e a amargura.

Ela compreende.

Então ela deixa-o ser educado e insensível e ignora-o quando age ao contrário. Quando ele tenta colocar uma mão no seu ombro, ela desvia-se – uma reacção patética de rebeldia, mas só porque ela compreende não quer dizer que goste.

Então ela deixa-o envergar 'um dos seus estados de espírito' e chora ao adormecer, porque ela quer e porque ele não pode.

E no fim, tudo vale a pena porque, uma noite, ele entra no seu quarto e abraça-a com ternura, fazendo desaparecer toda a tristeza e as lágrimas com os seus beijos, adorando-a com os seus olhos e as suas mãos. Tudo vale a pena porque ela adormece com a sensação de ser envolvida pelos seus braços, uma mão alisando o seu cabelo, enquanto ele sussurra no seu ouvido. Ele diz várias coisas, "Desculpa" e "Obrigado" e "Amo-te". Tantas coisas que parecem doces nada's, mas vindo dele são doces tudo's.

* * *

Ele está, de novo, lá fora na chuva. O rapaz tem de se deixar deste hábito ou morrerá de pneumonia. Uma gota cai no telhado, fazendo um som surdo, quase que hipnótico, e ela encontra-se bastante sonolenta. No entanto, não há tempo; Harry precisa de voltar para dentro.

"Harry!"

Ele não se vira.

"Harry?"

Desta vez, ele vira-se, e a sua expressão parte-lhe o coração. Ele _sabe_ o que tem de fazer. Vai naquela jornada estúpida, tentar salvar o mundo da destruição total… e não a quer lá.

Ele quer que ela fique segura.

Que tipo de mulher faria uma coisa destas a si própria? Deixar um homem demasiado nobre entrar no seu coração? Que tipo de mulher poderia ter uma auto-estima tão baixa para se sujeitar aos seus violentos 'estados de espírito'?

Que tipo de mulher não o amaria?

Ele quer que ela fique segura. Está escrito na sua cara.

Segura.

Com uma expressão de desafio no rosto, ela corre para a chuva. Logo, sente os seus ossos gelados e os dentes já estão a tremer mesmo antes de alcançá-lo.

Quando o consegue, mantém-se firme; palavras não são precisas, ele entende o que ela quer dizer.

Com um olhar de total desespero, ele concede. Depois, de uma vez só, ela vê o peso nos ombros dele ficarem mais leves, e quando ele a puxa para si, desta vez, os seus braços a envolvem firmemente como se nunca a fossem libertar.

Bom, tudo bem então.

* * *

**N/A**: Por favor, mandem reviews a dizer o que acharam. 


End file.
